Finals
by BardenBellaBeca
Summary: Beca prepares to take her final with the help of her girlfriend


It was three weeks after the Barden Bellas had won the ICCA's 2012 finals. The team didn't have time to celebrate their win. The end of the school year was fast approaching and that meant finals were upon them at last.

A petit brunette with a spike in her ear was sprawled out on her bed. She had one more test to go, then two weeks of blissful freedom while she awaited the results. A text came in and a picture of a woman with bright baby blue eyes and red hair flashed on the screen. The Brunette opened the text and smiled as she read. "Open the door babe I am bringing you dinner. –C" Beca then stood up and opened the door for her girlfriend.

"Hey baby." The brunette said as he grabbed one of the bags to free on of the gingers hands so her girlfriend can close the door.

The redhead turned to smile at the younger girl after she closed the dorm room door. "Thought you could use a break Beca, plus we have both been cramming so hard for finals so hard I haven't had a chance to spend much time with my girlfriend." The older girl made herself comfortable on her girlfriends bed and grabbed a container of food.

"Awe you're so sweet Chloe." Beca leaned over and gave her girlfriend a soft peck on the lips. "Are you going to help me study after dinner?" She raised an eyebrow curiously and grabbed the other container of food.

The older girl nodded with her mouth full. "Sure Beca, what class is it for?"

Beca smiled knowing full well that Chloe had taken her last exam this afternoon. "My least favorite subject babe," she looked at the smiling red head who nodded, "comparative Lit." Beca smiled and looked at Chloe who squeezed her hand.

Chloe sighed now knowing why Beca was freaking out. It's not that the brunette wasn't good in Lit, it was the opposite, she was the top in her class however Beca's father Dr. Mitchell was the comparative Lit professor. "Don't worry love; your dad will be fair when it comes to grading your exam."

The brunette knew she was worrying over nothing but she couldn't stop the butterflies, "Chloe?"

The red head turned to look at her, "Yeah babe?"

The younger girl knew she was being childish but decided to ask anyways. "Will you meet me after the exam?" She smiled slightly squeezing the hand she was holding. "I don't think I will freak out as much after the exam if you are there with me."

A grin spread across the red heads face when she heard her girlfriends question, "of course I will be there Bec, and I will even walk you to class before the exam."

Beca smiled and pushed the books off the bed. She curled her smaller body into the older girl and laid her head on the red heads chest. "I am all studied out babe. Why don't we relax until we fall asleep?"

Chloe nodded and pulled the younger girl closer to her, "Set your alarm first Bec."

Beca did as she was told and set her alarm; she plugged in her iPhone and turned up the volume, "Thanks Chlo." She curled up under the covers and closed her eyes, they both soon fell asleep.

-XXXX-

After a hurried breakfast the two Bellas walked towards the younger girl's final exam. They had 15 minutes to spare so the older girl pulled the brunette into her embrace, and kissed her softly,. "Nothing to worry about babe, I will be right here when you are done."

The brunette smiles up at the taller redhead and stood on her toes to press a soft sweet kiss to her lips. "I know Chloe, thanks for everything.'

The pair kissed once more, the redhead broke the kiss, in favor of oxygen. "Any time Beca," she smiled and winked at the younger girl, "Now go take your test. The faster you get it done the quicker you will be in my arms."

Beca turned around quickly to wave to the older girl but she was gone. A frown quickly formed on her face as she took her seat. It was in the middle of the room right at the isle, her phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket. She saw Chloe's picture on the lock screen and relaxed some as he opened the text and read. "Good luck beautiful, you will do amazing - Love Chloe." Beca put her phone away as Dr. Mitchell walked into the room; she took out her favorite pen and some extra paper.

Dr. Mitchell passed out the tests, stopping for a moment to put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, before he continued to pass the exams out. When he got back to the front of the room he took a seat. "You have two hours, turn your exams over and begin."

Beca turned over her test and wrote her name on the top of the first sheet. She bent low over the exam and started answering the questions.

-XXXX-

For the last half an hour Beca had double and tripled checked her answers, she relaxed some when Dr. Mitchell stood up. "Your two hours are up. Please turn in your tests to the bin. Then you may leave."

Beca stood up and turned in her text to the metal basket in the front of the room, She returned to her seat and packed her stuff up quickly. She hastily made her exit from the room and saw her standing against the wall across the hall. The ginger held out her hand for the smaller girl. Beca took her hand and let out a sigh of relief, "hey you."

The ginger smiled when she felt the younger girl relax at her touch, "how was it?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and kissed the older girls cheek. "It was easier than I thought, so I probably failed love."

The redhead giggles and pulled her girlfriend out into the sunshine. "Now you have two weeks to relax and spend time with your girlfriend." She smiled brightly and led her their favorite spot under the shade of a tree.

The brunette sat down between the legs of the older girl and took out her laptop. "Want to listen to my new mix?"

The redhead nodded and took her girlfriends headphones while the younger girl got the mix started. She was nodding her head along to the beat as she listened to it. A smile spread across her face when she heard her favorite song in the mix. She listened through the end and pulled of the headphones. "That was amazing Bec, one of the best so far."

The brunette smiled as she put her lap top away. "Thanks Chloe I am glad you liked it." She leaned back against her girlfriend and closed her eyes.

The ginger shifted slightly when her phone buzzed, it was a text from her best friend and her fellow Bellas co captain. "Celebration party tonight 8 o'clock in our apartment, it's a sleep over Chloe, tell Beca, I know she is with you, -A."

The brunette looks at the older girl with a confused look on her face. "Who was that Chloe?"

The ginger smiled, "it was just Aubrey letting me know of the Bellas sleep over celebration in our apartment tonight."

The younger girl stood up and looked at her girlfriend, "Nope Nope not gonna happen love, no way am I sleeping over with the rest of the Bellas."

The redhead sighed and stood up to calm down the younger girl, "It's ok Beca, its gonna be fine. If need be we can slip into my bedroom for a while." She pulled the younger girl in her arms knowing that she if she has a nightmare, she is gonna kick and thrash around. "I will hold you while we sleep Beca, it tends to keep the nightmares away."

The brunette nodded once and pulled the older girl up to her room to get ready. "What time does the party start babe?"

Chloe looked at her phone once more to check the time, "8 oclock."

The reached the younger girls dorm room and she opened the door. "Alright, why don't I get some stuff ready and then we can go hang out in your apartment."

Chloe smiled and helped the younger girl pack up her backpack with what she needed, and then she grabbed the blanket that she had given her girlfriend for Christmas, "Of course my love."

-XXXX-

It was a quarter till 8 when the door bell rang; Aubrey stood up and opened the door to let in Stacie and Cynthia Rose, "Hey guys make yourselves at home." Aubrey then left the door open as she saw a few more Bellas coming down the hall.

After the rest of the Bellas come into the apartment, Chloe and Beca walk out of the older girls bedroom, Fat Amy calls out when she sees them "Hey Red hey Shaw shank." The two wave and bring out the coolers from the kitchen, Chloe says with a smile on her face "Let's get this party started."

The Bellas passed around the drinks and started to talk about their ICCA win. The girls drank and talked until past midnight, after all the alcohol was gone they decided to turn in for the night.

Chloe looked around the room for her girlfriend, it wasn't until she heard a scream cry out in the silent room that she knew Beca was having a night mare, she hurried over to the small sleeping figure and pulled her against her whispering softly, "It's OK Beca your safe it's not real."

The small rebel sat up with a gasp and threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck as the silent sobs rocked through her body, "It always seems so real Chloe, and I hate it."

The redhead kissed the younger girls head and she laid down next to her and covered them both up with the blanket. "I know Beca but it's not real and you're safe now. Try and go back to sleep." She played with the brunettes soft waves as the younger girl drifted back off to sleep. After she knew that the smaller of the two finally was asleep again she closed her eyes and listened to the room around her. It didn't take long with the patterns of snoring for Chloe to soon follow all her friends into the dream world.


End file.
